Rational Thoughts Fall on Deaf Ears
by Miss Private Daniel Jackson
Summary: I am Petty Officer 3rd Class Genevieve Malone. After an injury that almost killed me, I am working with Leroy Jethro Gibbs on the MCRT. And what is it about this adorable green-eyed geek that has my brain working on overtime? Well, if me or Uncle Jay don't know, I sure do not know who will! Rational thoughts fall on deaf ears for us related to a Gibbs!
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own NCIS! I only own Petty Officer 3rd Class Genevieve Grace Malone!

A/N: I got bored so I started watching NCIS and this is what came out of being bored and watching a really good show!

* * *

I stepped into the NCIS Director's office. Jenny Sheppard. I was wearing my US Navy working uniform and my 8-point cap. My raven black hair was pulled back into a tight bun.

"Ahh, Petty Officer Malone," The red headed Director said, looking up at me. "How did the appointment go?"

"It went well, ma'am," I responded respectfully. "The doctor has determined me ready to go into the field."

Director Sheppard nodded, "Yes. But, if you think you cannot handle it, you tell me. Alright?"

I nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," She replied, a slight smile on her face. "I can't imagine what it's like to have a tree branch go through my skull."

"You wouldn't want to, either, ma'am," I told her before she continued.

"I am reassigning you to Agent Gibbs's team," She told me, handing me a piece of paper.

I took the paper before she dismissed me.

Leaving her office, I made my way to the NCIS bullpen. Walking up to the agents, one I knew as Anthony DiNozzo stood up and looked me over with a questioning gaze. Then the infamous Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David looked me over, suspicion in her eyes. The last one I recognized from around the building was Agent Timothy McGee. He looked like he was confused as to why I was there.

I quickly went up to Agent Leroy Gibbs. The one Agent there I knew all too well.

"Petty Officer Malone?" he asked, his icy blue eyes looking to my own. "What are you doing here?"

"Sir, I was reassigned to your team," I replied. I'm sure the others would be questioning me later on. My features were too similar to Gibbs's.

Uncle Jay gave his infamous half grin, "Have you been cleared for field work?"

"Yes, Sir," I answered. "This morning."

"Good," he replied before his phone rang. Answering it, "Yeah, Gibbs."

Snapping his phone shut, "Well, this is your first case. Got a dead Marine."

"Yes, Sir," I replied as Uncle Jay retrieved his badge and weapon.

When my uncle walked off, I followed with Agents DiNozzo and McGee. Ziva was behind me.

Just my luck. Right after being cleared for field work, there's a dead Marine. Being a part of the Major Case Response Team was going to be amusing. Considering the Agent in Charge was my Uncle. I never thought Uncle Jay would go with it. He always did have a way of surprising me.

Uncle Jay had me ride with him.

"Ginny, how's the scar looking?" He asked as he drove with the ME Van and the other agents behind us.

I took off my 8-point cap, "It's still pretty prominent, but Doc said it would fade in time."

He nodded, "What about the other one?"

I sighed and moved my hair a little so Uncle Jay could see the scar on my head, just past my hairline, "Doc said the hair wouldn't grow back and that I would have a bald spot there now."

Uncle Jay nodded just as we got to the scene. I put my cap back on my head as he parked the car. Getting out, I shook at the frigid winds, "Does it have to be so damn cold?"

Uncle Jay just shrugged his shoulders as we made our way to the disemboweled Marine. I shuddered. How could anyone be this sadistic? Murder him and drop him on his front lawn? What the Hell?

Dammit! The two metal disks they put in my skull to replace the bone were killing me! Metal, frigid winds and tissue are _not_ a good combination.

"Malone," Gibbs said to me, looking at me.

"Yes, Sir?" I asked, looking to him.

"You go with DiNozzo and McGee," He told me.

I nodded before I made my way over to the two Agents.

"Petty Officer Malone, how good to see you," Tony DiNozzo stated as he looked to me, sarcasm evident.

"Agent DiNozzo, I must say, your sarcasm is worse than a teenage girl's," I told him, smirking as I noticed his glare.

"So, what did you do in the Navy?" Tim McGee asked as he followed DiNozzo with me following him.

"I was an AIRR," I answered. When I saw his confused look, I sighed, "Aviation Rescue Swimmer."

"I had Probie do a background check on you when I heard Director Sheppard mention you were reassigned," The American-Italian agent said to me as he snapped a few photos.

"And what did you find?" I asked, already knowing what they found. Hey, I just have to do it. It's not like I'm hiding anything crucial to finding a terrorist for Pete's sake!

"You were reassigned to NCIS by a Colonel Benjamin Blake," McGee told me. "About six months after you were released from the hospital."

"And what were the details given?" I asked, not really interested. They wouldn't know how it felt to have that happen.

"That during a practice run, you were pulled out of the water by Seaman Kyle Brody," the geek answered as he looked around in the bushes. "You had a tree branch lodged in your skull. Which, by the way, is quite impossible to live through."

"If you think that was impossible to live through," I started as I crouched down by a peculiar flower. One that wasn't native to this part of the country but was thriving. "One in three people survive being stabbed in the heart. The thirty-two point six percent survival rate is slightly higher than the thirty-one point two percent of passengers that survived the sinking of the Titanic."

I could _feel_ their eyes on me as I inspected the flower.

"DiNozzo, come over here and get a photo of this," I told them as I found something.

"What is it, Malone?" He asked as he stood beside me.

"See this?" I asked, pointing to the loose soil around the base of the plant.

"What about it, Malone?" he asked, sounding irritated.

I pulled on a pair of rubber gloves before I uncovered something. It looked like a bloody wicker basket.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again, I was bored and watching NCIS. Which, I must say, is an amazing show!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS! I only own Petty Officer Third Class Genevieve Grace Malone!

* * *

"Agent Gibbs," I called out to him, not taking my eyes off the bloody wicker basket. "Got something over here."

"Malone, what is it?" Uncle Jay asked as he came to stand behind me.

"It looks like a wicker basket," I answered, my icy blue eyes scanning the area around the basket.

"Find out what's in it," He told me and DiNozzo.

Nodding, I pushed some more of the loose soil away from the basket. Grabbing the handle of it, I pulled it out of the ground. I was surprised at how easily it came up. The ground was frozen solid so it must have been placed there just recently.

Kneeling beside me, Uncle Jay reached out with his gloved hand, lifting the lid. I took in a quick breath at the contents.

"Oh my God," I whispered as I covered my nose with the sleeve of my Navy Working Uniform. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Two hearts," Gibbs confirmed. "Duck, get this bagged."

Uncle Jay and I stood up, my uncle leading me away by the arm.

"Ginny, is this what happened to Addison and Michael?" He asked me, resting his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, "Except they never found their hearts. The ME said it was like the guy took their hearts as trophies."

Uncle Jay nodded.

The time at the crime scene seemed to literally fly by. When I sat at Uncle Jay's desk while he went to talk to Abby Scuito, I took my cap off. Apparently I forgot about the very prominent scar. And that I forgot to cover the bald spot from the branch's exit.

"Petty Officer Malone, what is that?" Ziva David asked me, looking over at me.

I sighed and reached into my pocket, retrieving a prescription bottle of naproxen sodium. Opening it, I got out a single tablet. I swallowed the tablet dry. Man, my head was killing me.

I rested my head in my hands, not answering the Israeli woman. I looked up when I saw someone sit on the edge of Uncle Jay's desk.

"I guess we got off on the wrong foot, Malone," Tony DiNozzo said, a flirtatious grin on his face.

I sighed, "I guess we did, Agent DiNozzo."

"Can I call you Ginny?" He asked, sounding flirty.

"No," I answered, looking up to him. "Only my Uncle can call me that. And what is with the sudden change in your attitude, Agent?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. Sighing, I stood up and grabbed my cap. Putting it back on my head, "Maybe you can talk to me later," I told him before Uncle Jay walked into the bullpen.

"Malone, you need to come with me down to Abby's lab," He told me.

I did not like the look in his eyes one bit.

I followed him to the elevator and to Abby's lab when the doors opened.

"Ginny, you can't investigate this case," He told me.

I stopped in my tracks, "I'm not going to sit this out. I'm just like you. You've even said that, Uncle Jay."

He stopped and turned, his infamous half-grin, "I remember."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS! I only own my OC Petty Officer Genevieve Grace Malone!

A/N: There will be longer chapters after this one. And they will not be in Genevieve's point of view.

* * *

"Hey, Probie, what else was in the file?" Tony DiNozzo asked the geek.

Tim McGee looked at him, "All I could find was when Petty Officer Malone was an Aviation Rescue Swimmer."

"I can tell you more than her file would, Agent McGee."

The three looked up to see Director Jenny Sheppard standing there with a folder in her hand. She handed the folder to DiNozzo, "Petty Officer Malone said you might want this."

DiNozzo took the folder, confused. Before the American-Italian agent opened his mouth to speak, Jenny beat him to it.

"She goes by her gut," Sheppard explained, a small smirk on her face.

"What can you tell us?" Ziva asked as she stood up. "I do not trust her, Director."

Jenny chuckled, "You will. Trust me," she told her before she went back to her office.

DiNozzo sat the folder on his desk before he stood, noticing Genevieve left her wallet on Gibbs's desk, "Malone left her wallet."

He went over and picked it up, pictures in plastic covers. One was Genevieve, her mom, and her dad all standing at her Academy Graduation. Flipping to the next photo, one surprised him.

"Hey, Ziva, Probie, look at this one," Tony said to them as the two joined him.

"Is that Malone and Gibbs hugging?" Ziva asked, confused.

One that fell out of the wallet caught their eyes. She was resting in a hospital bed, stitches on her scalp leading from the entry wound to the exit wound. Genevieve was holding a bouquet of yellow yarrow, mugwort, pink caladium, and eucalyptus branches. And Gibbs was sitting next to her with his arm around her shoulders in a protective hug.

"Those flowers were delivered to Boss's desk," Tony said, recalling when they were delivered.

"The yellow yarrow represents healing, the caladium represents delight and joy, mugwort represents happiness, and the eucalyptus represents protection," Ziva told them, her eyes not leaving the picture.

"I knew I forgot something," Petty Officer Genevieve Malone said, making each of them jump.

Looking to the raven haired woman, McGee shrank back a little.

'She's too much like Gibbs,' He thought, beginning to believe that this wasn't a coincidence.

"Why do you have a picture of you and Gibbs in your wallet?" Ziva asked as she held up the photo that fell from the wallet.

"I am sure you will find out sooner or later," She told him before she answered her phone. "Alright, Uncle Jay."

She closed her phone before she put it in her pocket, "My uncle wants me to meet him at the coffee shop. I will be back in a bit."

With that, the woman made her way out of the bullpen. She returned to grab her wallet and photo from the agents before she left once again.

"Is there something off about her?" the American-Italian agent asked as he watched her walk off.

* * *

_Genevieve's POV_:

I didn't have my car, so I was stuck walking. It was freezing cold and that didn't help my head. At least I took some of my naproxen sodium, right?

Well, my first stupid idea of the day was to walk the distance to the coffee shop.

As I walked, I came up to a group of guys that looked vaguely familiar. So, I tried to walk right by them without saying a word.

Big mistake, Genevieve Grace!

"Hey, Navy," One of them said.

I swear he looked like he could be a UFC fighter with his muscles and stature.

I tried to walk on by, but one of his friends grabbed my arm, "The Boss is talking to you."

"I'm sorry, but I really must be going," I said to them, trying to figure out a way to get away from them. "I am supposed to meet my Uncle."

"I don't think so, Malone."

Wait. How did he know my name? This shit was really starting to get weird. My gut was telling me to run as fast as I could. But, stupid me didn't listen to it.

The guy grabbed my other arm and pushed me into the van and shut the door. I swear my scream almost burst my own eardrums. The screeching of the tires came next. And the sound of gunshots.

Did they shoot at someone or did Uncle Jay try to find me to see what was taking so long? I didn't have time to figure it out since the next thing I knew, I was surrounded by darkness.


End file.
